1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire dispensing and receiving apparatus for use in connection with installing and recycling razor, or concertina, wire. The wire dispensing and retrieving apparatus has particular utility in connection with promoting safe and efficient unrolling of razor wire. The wire dispensing and retrieving apparatus has further utility in permitting safe and efficient retrieval of used razor wire. Additionally, the apparatus allows for fast transport of wire and easy setup for operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fence dispensing apparatuses facilitate unrolling of fencing wire along a perimeter for creation of a barrier. In fact, the fence installing art is crowded with various apparatuses that dispense fencing wire. However, the existing fence dispensing apparatuses do not permit easy set up and efficient dispensing of razor wire. Additionally, the existing apparatuses fail to provide easy set up for efficient retrieval of used razor wire.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fence dispensing apparatus that efficiently dispenses and retrieves razor wire. The present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the fence dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently dispensing and retrieving razor wire along a perimeter. Additionally, the apparatus was developed for the purpose of allowing fast transportation of razor wire and easy setup for operation.